The classical biogenic amines (serotonin, norepinephrine, epinephrine, dopamine, histamine) play important roles as neurotransmitters in the central and peripheral nervous system [1]. Their synthesis and storage, as well as their degradation and reuptake after release are tightly regulated. An imbalance in the levels of biogenic amines is known to be responsible for the altered brain function under many pathological conditions [2-5]. A second class of endogenous amine compounds, the so-called trace amines (TAs) significantly overlaps with the classical biogenic amines regarding structure, metabolism and subcellular localization. The TAs include p-tyramine, β-phenylethylamine, tryptamine and octopamine, and they are present in the mammalian nervous system at generally lower levels than classical biogenic amines [6].
Their dysregulation has been linked to various psychiatric diseases like schizophrenia and depression [7] and for other conditions like attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, migraine headache, Parkinson's disease, substance abuse and eating disorders [8,9].
For a long time, TA-specific receptors had only been hypothesized based on anatomically discrete high-affinity TA binding sites in the CNS of humans and other mammals [10,11]. Accordingly, the pharmacological effects of TAs were believed to be mediated through the well known machinery of classical biogenic amines, by either triggering their release, inhibiting their reuptake or by “crossreacting” with their receptor systems [9,12,13]. This view changed significantly with the recent identification of several members of a novel family of GPCRs, the trace amine associated receptors (TAARs) [7,14]. There are 9 TAAR genes in human (including 3 pseudogenes) and 16 genes in mouse (including 1 pseudogene). The TAAR genes do not contain introns (with one exception, TAAR2 contains 1 intron) and are located next to each other on the same chromosomal segment. The phylogenetic relationship of the receptor genes, in agreement with an in-depth GPCR pharmacophore similarity comparison and pharmacological data suggest that these receptors form three distinct subfamilies [7,14]. TAAR1 is in the first subclass of four genes (TAAR1-4) highly conserved between human and rodents. TAs activate TAAR1 via Gas. Dysregulation of TAs was shown to contribute to the aetiology of various diseases like depression, psychosis, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, substance abuse, Parkinson's disease, migraine headache, eating disorders, metabolic disorders and therefore TAAR1 ligands have a high potential for the treatment of these diseases.
Therefore, there is a broad interest to increase the knowledge about trace amine associated receptors. Some of the physiological effects (i.e. cardiovascular effects, hypotension, induction of sedation) which have been reported for compounds which may bind to adrenergic receptors (WO02/076950, WO97/12874 or EP 0717 037) may be considered to be undesirable side effects in the case of medicaments aimed at treating diseases of the central nervous system as described above. Therefore it is desirable to obtain medicaments having selectivity for the TAAR1 receptor vs adrenergic receptors. Objects of the present invention show selectivity for TAAR1 receptor over adrenergic receptors, in particular good selectivity vs the human and rat alpha1 and alpha2 adrenergic receptors.